Cahills at McDonalds?
by Fasiha
Summary: Title says it all! I was bored and came up with it while in McDonalds. Spoiler Alert: After Flashpoint. (Although I haven't read it. I just know that *that* person is the leader.) Don't wanna spoil for u guys!


**~The Cahills At McDonald's~**

**Please R&R, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The group walked awhile in silence till Jonah broke it.<p>

'Sooo,ya guys gonna celebrate or anything?'

Amy smiled as Dan jumped up and down, grinning.

'Oh, I've got an idea. Now that we kicked Pierce's butt, let's go to McDonalds.'

Hamilton raised an eyebrow at him. 'Seriously dude. We save the world,again, and you want to celebrate by going to McDonalds?'

Dan shrugged and rubbed his stomach. 'I'm craving a cheeseburger right now'

'What's McDonald's?' Ian asked suddenly.

The Three boys stopped, forcing Amy and Ian to stop too.

Jonah, Hamilton and Dan were gaping.

Ian frowned. 'What?'

'Y-you Don't know what McDonalds is?' Dan asked, bewildered.

Ian shook his head. Amy sighed and crossed her arms. 'Why does it matter? Come on. I'm hungry and tired. I suggest we all skip the night. We can celebrate tomorrow.'

Hamilton shook his head as if his tiny brain was still trying to process what Ian had just said.

Ian shrugged. 'Fine with me'

Dan rolled his eyes. 'It's always fine with you. You like her.'

Ian narrowed his eyes at him. 'I do not. And mind you, I have a girlfriend'

Dan gasped in mock horror. He then clutched his heart in mock heart-attack as the other two boys snickered. 'I'm sorry but I forgot that the Kabra had finally found someone else instead of my sister'

Ian rolled his eyes at him. 'I never liked your sister'

Amy felt a bit hurt at the way he said that.

'In that way' Ian added.

Amy nodded. She didn't either.

Dan sighed. 'I don't care about you guys's love life. Wether Amy's dating Jake or Ian's dating Cara. I don't care. But, I do care that Ian has never tasted from McDonalds, so since I being the wonderful cousin,will escort him with my other two wonderful cousins. In the meantime Amy, you can go home alone. Everyone happy.' he looked around, Amy was about to protest, and continued. 'No? Ok, let's go.'

Amy sighed and grudgingly followed as they changed their route to the nearest McDonalds.

* * *

><p>Ian followed the others as they entered McDonalds. As he was going in he noticed a clown sitting on the bench by the door. He squinted.<p>

from the corner of his eye he noticed that Hamilton was stifling a laugh.

'What?' He demanded.

Hamilton shook his head. 'You know it's not real, right? Just a kind of mascot.'

'Of course I know that!' Ian exclaimed as heat rushed to his cheeks. 'And what a horrid mascot too!'

He scoffed and waited.

Jonah raised an eyebrow. 'Yo cuz! Aren't you going to enter?'

Ian rolled his eyes. 'I'm waiting for the doorman. He seems to be gone for a moment.'

Hamilton snickered and Dan smirked.

Ian frowned but then sighed as he catched on.

'There is no doorman is it?'

Amy shook her head, stifling a laugh. She pushed the door open and Ian followed as Jonah covered his face with a cap.

As soon as Ian stepped through the door, he regretted coming. _What have I got myself into?_ He thought.

Everywhere kids were running around, peas-er, adults in casual clothes were sitting around tables, which had no tablecloths on, chatting and laughing loudly. At the far end was a counter but Ian barely saw it because of the queue. Overall, to Ian, it seemed these people were rather animals than humans. He knew what Natalie would say.

_'Eww, what barbarians! Ian! I request a five star restaurant!'_

Ian smiled sadly. His thoughts were interrupted by Dan.

'What do you think?' He shrugged.

Ian shrugged. 'To me, these people are acting like monkeys. First, no tablecloth? Two, don't they know about waiters? Three, they should polish the floor and-'

'Woah, woah , woah!' Dan said. 'Hold up. You're not here to complain Kabra. You're here to eat.'

Amy sighed. 'You guys go find a table, I'll go order.'

'I want a happy meal with coke. Look! They've got ninjas for toys! And a cheeseburger too. Don't worry, I can eat them both. I mean, gave you seen the size of happy meal burgers?

Amy rolled her eyes.

'I'll have a Big Mac with fanta.' Hamilton said

Dan snickered.

'What?' Hamilton asked, confused.

'Big Mac?' Dan shook his head, laughing.

Hamilton scoffed as Jonah picked out what he wanted from the menu above the counter.

'Yo! I'll have some nuggets. The six pack along with vanilla milkshake.'

Amy nodded and turned to Ian.

Ian watched the different things. Everything looked greasy and not something he wanted to allow in his stomach. Amy noticed his hesitation.

'What about...deal 1?' She asked.

Ian turned to look at deal 1. A hamburger with drink in a disposable cup and some finger long yellowish...

'What's that?' Ian nodded towards the screen.

Amy grinned. 'Fries'

'Pardon?'

'Fries, man. You should try them' Jonah said clapping him on the back.

'Deal 1, then?' Amy asked.

Ian's insides were screaming _noooo_.

He said. 'Yes.'

They found a table as Amy went to stand in the long queue. Ian reluctantly sat down. What a stupid place to celebrate.

'Yo, Ian! Since you're the leader of the Cahills now, we're gonna give you a treat.'

Ian hoped for the worst. But he didn't expect this;

'We're taking you to an amusement park!'

Ian gaped, but closed his mouth immediately as it was very peasant like, uhmm, he meant rude like.

'Actually, I'm fine' he managed instead.

Dan grinned in that mischievous way of his. Honestly, Ian had no idea how Amy kept up with him.

'No! Seriously, it will be an awesome break for me and you can get a welcome to the Cahill family' he nudged Hamilton. 'Right, Ham?'

'What? Oh, yeah.'

Ian sighed. Sometimes he wished he didn't belong to the family.

Ten minutes later, Amy came with the food.

She placed the tray down. Ian's stomach grumbled but he still didn't want to allow what was in front of him into his mouth.

A burger with salad and some-kind of sauce stood on a paper along with a packet of that-what was it again-, frie? fried?, and a drink in a cup.

Ian swallowed slowly.

'Well?' Amy asked.

Ian picked up the fried-thingy and bit it. He chewed. Salty. He swallowed. Not that bad.

'What do you think?' Dan asked excitedly.

Ian rolled his eyes. 'It's not up to the mark but it's not very bad either.'

Dan looked disappointed but Amy was studying him carefully.

_She knows_ He thought.

Amy shook her head and grinned. 'I think Ian liked it a lot.'


End file.
